


nebulae

by meredy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredy/pseuds/meredy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama likes Hinata the best at that very moment. He likes Hinata when he’s all wide smiles, excited ramblings and clenched fists to try and contain his excitement.<br/>Kageyama really likes Hinata in that moment, he acknowledges."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to laugh for three hundred years if i end up giving up on this  
> anyway i started this a few months ago so maybe my writing style's changed since then who knows

one — introductions

* * *

 

Hinata believes that first impressions are pretty important—that’s why he dislikes Kageyama almost as soon as the boy talks.  
He seems cocky, arrogant and just like a complete jerk but Hinata decides that no, he shouldn’t just judge people like that straight away—but he wasn’t far off the mark though because within minutes, Kageyama is yelling commands at his teammates and isn’t he supposed to respect his teammates? Hinata respects his, his teammates respect him back and well.. that seems to be the case with other teams too so what’s the difference between Kageyama and his team? He can’t really work it out, he doesn’t know any of them well enough to be able to know why they’re all acting the way they are.  
By the end of it, Hinata still decides he dislikes Kageyama when they’re in middle school.

He meets Kageyama again when they’re in high school and it feels like they have another introduction—but they don’t—you only ever get one introduction, really—it feels like they have multiple introductions because they really never seem to get one down correctly.  
Hinata feels like every single day brings a new introduction for the two of them and it’s _weird.  
_ (He doesn’t really mind at all though.)

  
(Kageyama hopes to leave bad first impressions, Kageyama _likes_ to leave bad impressions (well, to some extent, he supposes)—he doesn’t care about others unless they’re going to help him win, people that aren’t going to help him win are irrelevant, he decides, so why should he care about first impressions? Why should he care about what others think of him if they’re not going to be any use to him?  
  
He automatically takes a disliking to Hinata Shouyou as soon as he spots him—taking on more than he can chew, trying to act all confident when really he can see the short boy practically trembling, having so much talent but not putting it to use, it’s all bothersome to Kageyama—it’s ridiculous, he thinks, the idiotic boy looks absolutely ridiculous.  
But for some reason that’s completely beyond him, he hopes he gets to meet the short energetic boy another time.

And he does, he does, he does. He meets Hinata for awhile after that—he meets Hinata in dreams where he wakes up and wonders why he was thinking of the idiot that he had seen three weeks ago, he sees Hinata in people he walks by on the street and looks twice at just to make sure it’s not _him_ and really, he doesn’t know why he’s looking for the energetic boy because he knows even if he sees him, he won’t do anything, but he _is_ looking for him in the crowds and he can’t help it.  
He’s glad when he properly meets him again to say the least.)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i even like this it's really short and def not my best but i've tried to rewrite this way too many times it's driving me nuts so here have the shortest and shittiest kagehina by yours truly

two —  complicated 

* * *

 

Hinata chooses to believe that he’s pretty straight forward, nothing about him is hard to figure out—Kageyama, on the other hand, is a different story.    
Hinata chooses to believe that Kageyama is the most complicated person in the world. He can never tell when Kageyama’s happy or when he’s angry because really, who even grins like that? Can you even  _call_ it a grin? It certainly doesn’t look like a smile but Kageyama insists that it is and Hinata still finds it hard to believe because,  _really,_ the ex-king of the court attempting to smile only to end up failing is kind of funny.   
(Hinata finds it a little bit endearing too but it's not like he'd ever admit that.)   
  
(Kageyama decides that their whole fucking relationship is complicated. Every single thing about the two of them is complicated.   
Hinata is the most complicated though, because  _really,_ who can be so.. He doesn’t even know the correct word to use.   
Who can be so..)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i used the nationals thing how stereotypical am i

three — making history

* * *

 

Hinata decides that Kageyama is _kind of_ okay as they’re standing next to each other at nationals.   
Kageyama is kind of okay. He’s had a while to adjust to Kageyama and he finally decides that _okay,_ Kageyama is okay.   
Hinata knows that he thinks Kageyama is _more_ than okay but it’s not like he has to admit to that any time soon.  
(You really are incredible.)  
  
(Kageyama likes Hinata the best at that very moment. He likes Hinata when he’s all wide smiles, excited ramblings and clenched fists to try and contain his excitement.   
Kageyama really likes Hinata in that moment, he acknowledges.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated the wrong fic before.. aesthetic   
> i think about kageyama too much  
> (not proofread - if you spot any errors, letting me know would be appreciated!)  
> set more around the time after their middle school match -- just anywhere before they become teammates, really!

four — rivalry  

* * *

 

Hinata knew from the moment he saw Kageyama (well, after all the nerves had settled down in his stomach) that they were bound to rivals. He had kind of hoped that they wouldn’t be but he just kind of  _knew_ that they would be rivals anyway, whether he wanted them to be or not.  
Hinata had always hoped for a rival but he hoped for one that he could actually win against eventually, maybe not straight away; maybe after lots and lots of training but, well, to be blunt, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to win against Kageyama—not alone at least—not at all, probably.  Hinata found himself to be a little weak against Kageyama in general, not because of physical strength—although there was that, too—but Hinata found himself wanting to help Kageyama, wanting to offer a hand to Kageyama and wanting to cheer Kageyama up when his eyes got that sort of distant look in them, when Kageyama started yelling before he had even realized it and then looked shocked for a split second, ashamed for the next and arrogant for the last—Hinata wanted to help Kageyama and he hated it, it ruined his rivalry, it ruined his chances of winning, it ruined everything.  
  
(Kageyama didn’t need a rival of all things.  _I’ll toss to anyone who’s essential to winning._ A rival isn’t essential to winning and Kageyama doesn’t, doesn’t, doesn’t need a rival—when he sees Hinata, something changes and he’s not sure why.  
He wants a rival and he wants it to be Hinata Shouyou.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates with this will might start being be slower now.. who knows

five — unbreakable

* * *

 

Hinata wishes he was a lot of things, he wishes he was a little bit smarter, a little bit stronger, a lot taller, he still kind of wishes he was an ace—but most of all, he wishes he was unbreakable. He wishes he could practice for hours and hours and _hours_ on end, but there’s an annoying limit and when he reaches that limit, he obviously has to stop practicing. He has to stop practicing with Kageyama, has to stop yelling “one more!” or “toss it to me!” and instead has to gulp down a bottle of water—which nine times out of ten, is Kageyama’s.  
It’s bothersome—Hinata _enjoys_ practicing and playing volleyball in general, always has, but he enjoys it more now he knows he has Kageyama right beside him, knowing Kageyama’s going to toss to him—  
—He realizes he kind of likes Kageyama. Just a little bit.   
  
(Kageyama is learning to get to know Hinata like the back of his hand, Hinata’s fairly easy to read in general after all, but he spends so much time with Hinata both on and off the court that it’s not surprising how well he’s getting to know Hinata.  
He knows Hinata wants to be better, wants to be stronger, wants to practice for hours and days on end and he finds that most of the time, he has to remind Hinata that he’s not unbreakable, that he can’t practice constantly without a break and Kageyama finds himself yelling the usual stream of insults directed to Hinata as he forces him off the court.   
Kageyama doesn’t like to admit it but he likes that about Hinata; likes how stubborn he is and his drive to get better and—  
—Kageyama just kind of likes Hinata in general.)

**Author's Note:**

> using prompts from [here!](http://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634) please pray i don't get lazy and give up


End file.
